SpongeBob SquarePants (Rockoless Universe)
SpongeBob SquarePants, nicknamed EvilBob DoppelgangerPants (July 14th, 1986-February 13th, 77944, age 75957), was the malicious, but secretly reclusive and depressed former part-time pastry chef at the Krabby Bottom Starbucks and later Ruler of the Smellysocktopian Empire. He is SpongeBob from the Rockoless Universe. He makes his debut in Chapter 3 Part 8. After brief appearances in Chapter 3 Part 13 and Chapter 3 Part 20, he has a second major role in Chapter 3 Part 21. His nose survived until its destruction in Chapter 3 Part 30 The Time War: Time Hell, but Chase McFly still has a tiny chunk of it. Appearance SpongeBob differs greatly from the real SpongeBob. He has two extremely weak, wobbly legs and mostly gets around with his solitary arm, until acquiring a wheelchair and a mechanical arm. He has one eye missing, the remaining one being purple-lidded and bloodshot. His skin is extremely pale, and he only has one single yellow front tooth. His clothing is tattered and he has a long, dirty beard that emphasizes a perpetual frown on his face. On his head, he has a tan hat with a stripe. However, the most dramatic change is his lost nose, replaced only by a scar that goes under his beard. Role in series Chapter 3 Part 8 Chapter 3 Part 20 He appears in the SpongeBob's Universe. Chapter 3 Part 21 He is first mentioned when Chase McFly asks Emperor Krabs where he can find SpongeBob SquarePants, except he corrects himself, saying EvilBob. EvilBob later kidnaps Views, Chase McFly, Soup Bowl, and also takes a cannister RockoRama found which contained the remains of Views in The Rockoless Universe. Later, when Tom shouts Platinum while pointing to a screen with EvilBob in it. EvilBob says there is a threat-level meter on the TV, and then says that it is a Code Platinum Emergency, increasing the threat level to a dark wode. In another moment, EvilBob yanks Alternate Patrick off of Emperor Krabs while he was trying to eat him, and acknowledges that Alternate Patrick was his best friend until he got stuck by Spongey Bubble. However, Alternate Patrick licks Emperor Krabs anyways and causes the former to scream and get Alternate Patrick and all starfish banned from Smellysocktopia. EvilBob is then seen, saying "What could be worse than that?" right before a building explodes. He says that another time, but another building explodes. RockoRama gets paranoid, since EvilBob is destroying everything. Chase McFly then draws a cartoon figure of EvilBob after saying he wanted Gary's help. SquidBob, BobSquid, UidBobSq, and SqBobUid are also paranoid of EvilBob, and then try to figure out who out of them is EvilBob. Later, EvilBob knocks on CheeseCrocker's house. CheeseCrocker asks who it is, and EvilBob says he's the garbage man, but then a medieval guard takes away EvilBob, later meets Jesus Christ and is disappointed in EvilBob because of his sins. EvilBob starts spraying muck all over buildings, so everyone holds EvilBob down and scrub him clean, much to EvilBob's dismay. However, EvilBob teleports away and rewrites NES so SpongeBob is the main character of Rocko’s Modern Life, but every non-user sees him as Rocko, while Rocko is the main character of SpongeBob SquarePants and everyone who is not a user sees him as SpongeBob. Rocko and SB still know who they are, and still have their memories, but have swapped abilities. EvilBob then explodes CheeseCrocker's house, only for CheeseCrocker's English teacher to yell at him for his bad writing skills. Blue CheeseCrocker was also mad at him for rewriting NES even though he's supposed to do that. Later, SquidBob, BobSquid, UidBobSq, and SqBobUid find out "who" EvilBob is, which is BobSquid, so they try to put him in THE PIT OF DEATH, but the the real EvilBob nearly kills them, only for Shakespeare to stop him. Afterwards, EvilBob starts making Never Ending Story Wiki pages alive. Later, EvilBob rewrites reality, but erases RockoRama, so everyone relives Part 2 without RockoRama. Later, when everyone is in Patchy's bowl, EvilBob destroys it. EvilBob later takes everyone to the Chaseless Universe, and afterwards starts destroying all the dimensions cause he dislikes them. Even more later, when Mr. Gama and Watch comes to get everyone out of the dark room, EvilBob stops him and destroys The Dark Room. He then takes everyone back to The Rockoless Universe. Plankton becomes EvilBob's co-ruler after winning the cook-off he was having with Kukai, and then he commands his henchmen to make more artworks. EvilBob then goes after Alternate Squidward after Plankton disappeared. At the hospital, when Ed finds Eddy and Double D, the latter 2 take off their disguises and reveal to be EvilBob and 4. He later kills Koopsers Joopsers, who comes back to life because they were in stop motion, and later EvilBob remembers Koopsers, and then feels a tinge of happiness. Afterwards, when Views and Koopsers fight, EvilBob says he's the only one worth fighting, but it was actually his clone wanting to fight with Views. Even later, SpongeBob asks Sandy Cheeks to romance with EvilBob. Sandy then goes to EvilBob's house to tell him that she is his deceased relative. EvilBob however, does weird stuff with Sandy, and Sandy dislikes it, only for Howtocool to shoot Sandy with a gun. EvilBob then decides that if it really is Sandy, he'll change his name back to SpongeBob. Sandy says she is, so he changes back. When Koopsers sneezes, mucus gets all over the stick, which Chase McFly realizes has to be EvilBob's nose, so he goes looking for him. Chase McFly eventually sees EvilBob kissing Sandy, and he has a present for him. SpongeBob gets and likes the gift. SpongeBob later turns back to EvilBob, and he snaps, causing everyone to relive coming out of Klirork's about 50,000,000 times. He makes M&Ms look odd, and kills Oliver Sudden. While Julius Caesar is controlling the Big mailbox, he sees a big EvilBob who just drank a XXL Potion in front of him, but he later gets punched in the face by Mutant Alien Squidward, but then murders him and goes for Sandy, while becoming small again. EvilBob kills all his doppelganger counterparts and Chase McFly realizes that EvilBob's weakness is Sandy. When Julius Caesar explodes the Big mailbox, he goes miles away from the area onto EvilBob's hands at King Neptune's prison. EvilBob threatens everyone by saying he'll mess up reality again if they rebel against him. Afterwards, EvilBob switches minds with the normal SpongeBob since all the RU characters are stuck in this world. EvilBob then kidnaps Rocko and takes him to normal SpongeBob's house, while Rocko begs of him not to make him see the horrors he's always feared, although he still does it anyways. Category:Characters Category:Sponges Category:Characters from the Rockoless Universe Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased